The High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (HICAHS) serves the six states of Colorado, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Wyoming, and Utah. HICAHS has an outstanding record of productivity (see Past Performance) highlighted by our lead role on two national initiatives involving all of the NIOSH Ag Centers. The mission of HICAHS is to reduce morbidity and mortality in the agricultural population. Housed in a land grant institution, HICAHS is well positioned to translate research knowledge into community action. This application is based on extensive input from our External Advisory Board, representing a broad array of constituent groups from all six states. We propose an innovative multidisciplinary center with a key emphasis on leveraging expertise and resources among many partners in a multifaceted approach to promote healthier agriculture in this region. To accomplish this we bring together an outstanding Director (Dr. Reynolds) and a nationally recognized group of researchers with wide-ranging expertise to conduct 9 coordinated research, prevention, and outreach projects addressing regional priorities identified by our constituents. These projects include a number of novel approaches and tools. All of the projects address our Center Theme: Health and Safety on Ranches and Farms in the High Plains Rocky Mountain Region, with a strong emphasis on livestock, underserved populations (Hispanics, Children, Prison farmers), and multidisciplinary partnerships. The goals of the High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety address the NIOSH Center Initiative Project goals to: 1) Conduct interdisciplinary research related to the prevention of occupational disease and injury among agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 2) Develop, implement, and evaluate education, translation, and outreach programs for promoting health and safety for agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 3) Develop, implement, and evaluate model programs and tools for intervention and prevention of illness and injury among agricultural workers and their families in Federal Region VIII. 4) Develop linkages and communication with other governmental and non-governmental bodies involved in agricultural health and safety, and especially with other agricultural health and safety programs. The proposed projects address 16 of the 17 PAR Priorities, and include aquaculture (fisheries). This application also addresses the priorities of the National Program for Occupational Safety, and Health in Agriculture and NORA. Partners include investigators at NIOSH, NIEHS, and 5 other NIOSH Agricultural Centers.